Jump then fall 2
by fina2212
Summary: Nina finds out something shocking after almost 10 years she is reunited with her old friends and she has some new ones but who will she chose? Luke? Or Fabian?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

_The black email screen haunted me. Of course I would love to go to Patricia and Eddie's wedding, but how would they react if I came? I lost touch with most of them. Just mostly Amber and Patricia stayed in touch and all we did was the Christmas card and Birthday card, but now? Should I even go?_

_"Hey, Nina." My boyfriend, Luke came in through my apartment door. I swirled around to face him, I was holding up the creme, black and peach invitation as an unasked question of should I go?_

_"Nina, how many times have I told you? If you want to go then go, I'll come too if you want." He said sitting down and putting his feet up._

_"But-ugh." I said and went to my room to finish the email on my laptop, while more like have the black screen haunt me more but in peace since my boyfriend is watching ESPN sports._

__That was 7 months ago, now I am standing on the alter as one of her braids maids. Don't ask how I got that job because that is a totally different story but I am up here in a blue dress that goes just a little above my knees with a black belt around my waist and my hair up in a messy fish tail with some stands framing my face. Patricia had on a simple A-line dress that looked perfect on her, her hair was in a bun with her vial on a clip somewhere in her bun so it draped down from her bun onto her back.

Eddie grew a little more and looked a little more mature, in the wedding Piper was the maid-of-honor and Amber, me, Joy, Mara and on of Eddie's cousins were the braids maids and I think Eddie's brother was the best man with Alfie, Jerome, Patricia's younger brother and some guy that I don't know were the grooms men.

The ceremony was nice and simple not girly but not short, it was perfect for her. After we met up in the backyard of Anubis house with paper lanterns were hung up and tents up it just looked so perfect!

"Oh my God! Is that Nina Martin?" Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Eddie joked. All the girls knew that I would be coming I think the boys would've known too, but I think they are just teasing me.

"Yes, it is." I told them. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, hey do you know where Fabian is?" I asked them. He wasn't in the wedding party, and I didn't see him here.

"You don't know?" Eddie asked me, concern filled his eyes.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"Well, he joined the army." Eddie said.

"Here?" I almost joked on the little bit of wine I have.

"No, he went to America to try and find you, but he gave up two or three years ago and well he joined the army for I don't know why." Eddie said, just then Amber, Patricia, Joy and Mara came.

"Did you tell Nina about Fabian?" Joy guessed. I guess I looked bad since I felt sick. I nodded numbly.

"Aw, Nina I didn't want you to find out this way, but I'm sorry he looked all over Maine for you but couldn't find you." She said to me.

"Because I was in College, I went to Purdue in Indianan." I told them, I should've told them.

"But you said you lived in Maine ." Amber said.

"Well yeah until I moved when I got to college a few years ago." I told her, they all looked bad for me, I felt bad. Fabian could die, just because I didn't want to stay in Maine.

"Well he's fine." Amber told me, not in a mean way in just a just-so-you-know kind of voice.

"Thanks." I told her and he forgot about it. Well, tried to anyway but I can't stop thinking about Fabian.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I tried calling Luke about 10 times now and he will not answer, so I gave up and tried the apartment phone, still no answer so I just gave up. I was going to tell him that I might stay in England for a few days to catch up with Mara and Amber and maybe Joy who knows, but he'll figure it out if he listens to my voicemails.

"Okay, so Nina what has happened in like 10 years?" Mara asked me, only me, Amber and her.

"Um, well I finished high school got into college wanting to be an English Major and well I met a boy named Luke, we have been dating for over 2 years now my Gran died in my last year of high school and um yeah." I said to them, how sad that I can sum up my life in 10 years in one sentence. "How about you, Mara?"

"Well me and Jerome are engaged, it should be sometime next year, I finished college this year as a Doctor and need to find a job. And yeah, that is about it." She said, phew she can also sum up her life in one sentence.

"Okay, now me finished high school, I am studying how to be a designer and me and Alfie are dating." Amber said, wow we can all sum up our lives in one sentence.

"So tell me about Fabian." I said, now hoping they wont think its because I want to date him when I am already taken, I have moved on.

"Well he is lost without you Nina. He is coming home in four? Three days. When he sees you, he will be the happiest man on earth because you were all he wanted. He never dated Joy, or even looked at her or any girl for that matter he really loves you Nina." Mara told me. Amber agreed, okay now what do I do? Leave Luke or Fabian?

Third Person POV

"Please don't answer that, if she really wants to reach you, them she wouldn't have left." Shayna, Luke's fourth girlfriend. Ashley is his first, Julia is his second, Nina is his third and she is his fourth. She knows about Nina, but only what Luke told her when they met at the bar, 'I just had a terrible break up with my girlfriend Nina. She was the love of my life.' and well things catched on and well we are here with her wrapped around his cheating little finger, Shayna cuddled up against him and he rubbing her back and telling her about is life. Leaving out the three other girls who he also 'loves'. Truth is, he only really loves one person, and that person is, well that is for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian's POV

I searched the airport for my friends. They told me they would met me in gate G, the one I am in now and I can't find them. I sighed and sat down next to a girl with long brown hair, she looked nervous searching for someone, maybe someone she hasn't seen in a while and afraid of the outcome.

"Come on Amber where are you?" I asked out loud, or I guessed because the girl next to me turned to face me, she looks like someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Amber Millington?" The girl asked, I nodded. "She is out. Getting her hair and nails down."

"How do you know that?" I asked her, maybe there is another Amber Millington. Millington is a common name right?

"Becuase she told me I needed to pick up our friend Fabian from the airport and when I asked her why, she told me that she is busy getting her hair and nails done." She said, looking at her phone to see what time it was, then it hit me. I am sitting next to Nina Martin, the person I have been in love with for over 10 years.

"Nina?" I asked her, she looked up then it hit her too.

"Fabian!" She hugged me so hard I thought my insides would come out. "I missed you so much.

"You have no idea, how long I have been searching for you." I told her.

"In the army?" She asked, I blushed.

"But, I am so sorry." Tears fell down her face.

"Ditto." I told her. She smiled a smile I have been longer for, for 1o years.

Jerome's POV

"Then I hate you! I never want to see you every again!" Glass fell, the amblulence came and the biggest fight in England just look place.

**So who do you think was fighting?**


	4. Chapter 4

**O**No one's POV

Nina stood in the waiting room on the 8th floor, the last floor waiting for someone to tell her what happened. All she knew was that someone was hurt, she could barely tell with Amber crying in the phone, or was it Poppy? She didn't know who called her and ruined her perfect day, er night with Fabian.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Nina huffed, she sat with her butt hanging off the chair and her arms crossed over her chest, like a teenager or a child when they didn't get their way or in line for the princeple to talk to them.

"!"

Amber said through her tears, Nina didn't understand one bit of what Amber said and she knew that was all she was going to get. So she looked to see if Fabian was anywhere close, but he was down on the 2nd floor where Eddie was, only he was the only one there and didn't know for who and for what. He only knew what Nina knew, and that was nothing other then that he had to be here.

**Okay, this was a preview or something until I can think of more, but yes Patricia and Eddie are back and are alrighty fighting, so I hoped that you liked it and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina's POV**

The bright lights first hit me when I walked out of the hospital. Patricia kept her room so dark I could barely see a thing and hospitals really aren't that bright. It was like a movie theater. There are lights but the sun really bothers your eyes when you first walk out.

Fabian is waiting for me by his car. His arm propped up on the top of the car, one door opened and his hair whipping around his face, creating a scene out of some Hallmark movie or some cheap romantic movie where the girl falls for the guy and in the end they get to live happily ever after.

"Hey." He says, getting into the car. I follow him in the car.

"Hey, how is Eddie? 'Cause Patricia is a mess." I asked him as he turned out of the parking space and out of the lot too.

"Same probably. I don't know I didn't really see him." He said, and I gave him a funny look. "Alfie, Jerome, and of course Mick needed money to get food. I went down with them because we couldn't see Eddie yet so I walked down, and by the time we were done you called saying you were ready." He explained as we turned down the street to his and Mick's apartment.

"Ugh, can I stay with you tonight? I am way too lazy to climb up one extra flight of stairs." I asked him, he looked over and smiled and said yes.

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch, floor, mostly anywhere you want..." Fabian drowned on, I just fell asleep on his bed.

**Okay, I know this is short, but I hope you like it! What should I do next? Do you like it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian's POV

"Morning, Nina." I greeted her as she came into the kitchen, wearing one of my tee-shirts and barefoot. Her eyes looked sleepy and her hair is everywhere.

"Mmp." Was her reply. She tilted he head, came forward and sat down in one of the chairs. With her sitting there, it isn't hard to imagine us being married. Waking up to a perfect family everyday, have the perfect job and having your dream house.

"What are you making?" Nina asked, turning around and pulling her hair back.

"An egg, why? What do you want?" I asked her. Mick ate mostly what we have. The only thing he left was 3 eggs, orange juice, a carton of milk and a half box of cereal, and a few other things.

"Oh, eggs are good. Do you have any coffee?" She asked me, now she looked semi awake.

"Um...yes we do. But we don't have any sugar but we have milk." I told her, holding up the packet of coffee you get in the hotels and I brought out the pot so I could start to brew it.

"I drink it black. Need any help?" She asked me, standing up right behind me.

"No, I'm good, oh wait yes can you pour this on Mick? He has a meeting in about one hour?" I asked Nina handing her a cup of freezing water.

"Okay." She said, took it and a second later there was X-rated language coming from his room.

Patricia's POV

"No! I don't want to see him!" I screamed at my nurse who is taking care of me. Everyone wants to know if I want to see Eddie. I'd rather die then see him.

"Patricia, it might be a good thing to see him..." Mara said, leaving the sentence hang in the air.

"No! It is all his fault!" I screamed at her. It was his fault that my dress got ruined, his fault that our honeymoon was a disaster, his fault that I ever fell in love with him!

"Patricia, time for your meds." Nurse Molly said, coming in and also a signal for Mara to leave. She did, she had school.

**Okay, so did you guys like it? Review and here is a little sneak peak for what is to come:**

**-"Nina, I need to talk to you."**

**-"I want a divorce!"**

**-"But,...I'm still in love."**

**-"No! You can't make me!"**

**-"Aw! Look at the puppy."**

**-"I don't think I can do this anymore!"**

**"Oh, wait I thought we were all trying to be a new drama series maybe something called..."**

**-"Alfie, do us a favor and shut up!"**

**-"No."**

**-"Yes."**

**-"I love you."**

**-"I hate you."**

**-"Nina, listen to me!"**


End file.
